Asuka's Bad Day
by Slifertheskydragon17
Summary: Asuka has a bad day, Shinji wants to fix it. LEMON!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion**

**Asuka's Bad Day**

It was probably the worst day, for her at least. It started out as unpleasant, then irritable, soon it turned into crappy, and now it's at the worst day of Asuka's life. It all began with that damned erotic dream she'd had about Ikari, Ikari of all people. Hell she'd rather it'd been Rei or something but no, it had to be that sissy boy who she lived with and had just a slight innocent crush on. After that Asuka decided it was time for her to take a shower and forget that horrible reoccuring dream, but then they'd found out that the hotwater wasn't working so she had to take a freezing shower. To add insult to injury it was December and their heat decided to fuck up as well, so Asuka had taken a cold shower and now was in a freezing house. Still she decided to muster up whatever strength she had left and take her ass to school, but then guess who decided to go to school early and not walk her and walk with that bimbo instead. That stupid, stupid Ikari. Shinji and _Rei _decided to go on to school early because they had some project done leaving Asuka to walk to school herself, needless to say Ikari had to spend the first part of school in the infirmary. Now if you thought her morning was bad then imagine her afternoon just as bad only 10X worse, it's a wonder how she was able to not go insane at how bad her day was becoming. And somehow Asuka found a way to make this all Shinji's fault.

"Asuka are you alright?" said sissy boy asked as they walked home.

"Do I _look _alright?" Asuka growled.

Shinji was quiet for a moment before he said "I'm sorry."

Asuka stopped walking. "Sorry? What the _hell _are you sorry for?" she asked.

"I…don't know." Shinji sighed. "Sorry, I'm just trying to make you feel better, but I guess I'm doing a lousy job."

"Got that right," Asuka growled walking off.

"Asuka! Asuka come on!" Shinji pleaded as they walked into their apartment. "Asuka wait!" Asuka didn't wait, she just slammed the door to her room in her face as Shinji sighed sinking to the floor. "Come on Asuka I know this isn't the best day of your life," Shinji began. "But please I don't like seeing you like this, I wanna make it better. Please just let me make it better." No answer came from the closed door, but then it cracked suddenly revealing Asuka's face.

"What did you have in mind?" she whispered.

Shinji hadn't thought of that, he rubbed the back of his head uncertainly and just as he opened his mouth to reply Asuka said "Never mind. You wanna make my day better?" Shinji could see the gleam in her eyes and it made him uncomfortable but he nodded anyway. "Alright then," Asuka said. "But you gotta do _whatever _I say got it?"

"S-Sure, as long as you won't kill me." Shinji stated.

Asuka rolled her eyes and opened the door letting him in, she then closed the door locking it and turned to face the boy. Shinji was shaking and sweating as Asuka walked towards him uncertainly, she too was nervous about this entire thing. "Okay," she began. "I'm gonna kiss you right now, _don't _do anything alright?"

Shinji's face was beet red but he nodded as Asuka slowly leaned into him pressing her lips to his, at first Shinji was afraid but soon he found himself falling right into the kiss. He then grabbed Asuka's waist and pulled her close, much to Asuka's surprise Shinji then slipped his tounge into her mouth sucking on Asuka's tounge. Asuka's moans were quickly making the innocent virgin boy nervous and his "nervousness" was pressing against's Asuka's thigh which made her jump back a bit.

"Idiot I told you not to move!" Asuka yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Shinji apologized waiting for the inevitable blow to the head that was to come.

"Geez, now you've gotten me all hard." Asuka said not even cocking her fist back.

"I'm sorry I…wait what?" Shinji thought his hearing was messing with him, he swallowed slightly. "C-Come again?"

Asuka sighed as her face went dark. She then grinned evilly and said "On your knees."

"Asuka I'm starting to-"

"NOW!"

"Okay."

Shinji dropped to his knees quickly as Asuka grabbed his hair jerking his head up to look at her. "Alright Shinji you're gonna do what I'm about to ask alright? No if, ands, or buts ya got that?"

Shinji nodded slowly as Asuka let go of his hair and began taking off her school uniform. Soon she only stood in her pink laced bra and matching panties, what shocked Shinji wasn't the fact that Asuka was actually planning on having sex with him, but the simple fact that there was an unmistakeable bulge right in between her legs. Shinji could quite easily make out what that was, he tried backing away but Asuka grabbed his hair and demanded to him "Take them off." Shinji shakey hand grabbed her panties and slowly began pulling them down but when Asuka yelled "Hurry up!" Shinji quickly yanked down the undergarments as something sprung up and smacked Shinji in the face. Asuka chuckled as Shinji stared at her penis, it was a good 10 inches long and almost 3 inches thick. He also noticed that her balls were sort of uneven, the left one was hanging a bit lower than the right.

"H-How….why do you…." Shinji was at a loss for words, this just wasn't adding up.

Sure he'd never seen a naked girl before but he was absolutely sure that only males had a penis, so seeing this completely affected the poor virgin's mind. "Look," Asuka said. "I'm….different. That's all you need to know, I'm not like other girls."

Shinji found himself wondering just how was she able to hide such an object all her life, but that thought was put out as Asuka placed the dripping tip of it on Shinji's closed lips. "Suck it." she ordered. Shinji knew better than to disobey a direct order from Asuka so he opened his mouth and placed the head into his mouth swirling his tounge around it and sucking off all the precum. For some odd reason Shinji found this to be actually arousing, the fact that Asuka had a penis was interesting as it was but now he was actually sucking it and for some reason that seriously turned him on.

"Come on," Asuka said/moaned. "You can't just suck the head, I know it's kinda big but you gotta use all of your mouth."

And with that she shoved Shinji's head all the way down her cock completely surprised that he had no gag reflex making it easy for her to slide all the way down his throat. "Oh my God, you've got no gag reflex." she moaned/laughed as she started to face-fuck the poor boy. "Shinji you like this don't you? I bet you've done this plenty of times to a bunch of guys, I always knew you were a homo." Shinji muffled a reply but Asuka couldn't understand so she pulled her cock out of his mouth making a loud "pop" sound. "What?"

"I said no I don't do this for other guys and I'm not a homo." Shinji told her sternly. "I'll only do this for you Asuka."

Asuka blushed at Shinji's warm smile, but she then regained her composure. "J-Just suck the damn cock," she ordered.

"I'll happily do so," Shinji said grabbing her cock and resuming his blow session.

Shinji continued this for around thirty more minutes (Asuka had a lot of stamina) until she finally cried out "Ahh! I-I'm gonna cummmmm!" She then blew her load in Shinji's mouth as he began to swallow the entire thing. Asuka fell to the ground panting as Shinji began to lick whatever he left off the still hard cock. "My God," Asuka breathed. "Shinji even I have to admit that you were like a pro at that."

"Thanks, I guess." Shinji said. "But you're still hard even after that?"

Asuka turned away shyly. "W-Well I usually have to jack off more than once until I'm satisfied." She explained.

"I see," Shinji said.

They were silent for a little while until Asuka asked bluntly "Shinji can I fuck you?"

Shinji sweatdropped at her boldness saying "Only you'd be bold enough to say that Asuka."

"Just answer the question!"

Shinji stared at her dick again. "Um is it gonna fit, it's a little to big."

"It'll fit." Asuka said. "I'll make it."

Shinji laughed and nodded. "Alrighty then Asuka, go ahead."

Again Asuka blushed but wasted no time as she literally tore off Shinji's clothing and bent him over in front of her. She then noticed Shinji's penis, which was about 6 to 6 ½ inches, and began snickering a bit.

"Aww look at Shinji's cute little peepee," Asuka teasted.

"Shut up, we can't all be gods like you." Shinji spat.

Asuka laughed a bit before she began positioning herself behind him. "You know this is gonna hurt a bit," she warned with no real sincerity in her voice. "Actually a lot."

"Yeah I know," Shinji said.

Asuka nodded and began stroking herself making sure she was properly hardened before she pressed her cock onto Shinji's anus, at first she couldn't get anything but the head to go through. "Damn I knew you'd be tight," she said happily pushing harder and elicting a cry of pain from Shinji. Finally she was able to get her cock to push past Shinji's resistant anus, as it squeezed on her thick member Asuka began to moan loudly as Shinji clutched the sheets hard crying in pain. "You alright?" this time her voice was full of sincerity.

Shinji nodded. "I-I'm fine, I just need some time to adj-"

"Sorry no can do," Asuka said pushing her dick farther into Shinji's ass.

"Ahhh Asukaaaa!" Shinji cried as Asuka nearly pulled all the way out.

She loved hearing that, him scream her name while she helplessly pounded him. "God damn Shinji that's hot," she moaned thrusting back in. "Ahh I love it when you scream." Soon she was thrusting in and out hard making Shinji scream her name more and more, but as time went by Shinji's screams became moans as he felt himself about to reach his peak.

"A-Asuka I'm…" he tried to say.

"Already? Jeez I'm not even halfway there yet!" Asuka said rocking her hips harder. "I knew you weren't a _real _man, but then again I don't need a real man in this relationship now do I?"

_Relationship? _Shinji thought. _Just what is she talking about? _Shinji's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of his first release, as the liquid shot from the tip of his penis right onto the counter Asuka found herself feeling all the more aroused. "God Shinji do that again!" she moaned. "Ahhh cum for me baby nngh!" She continued pounding his ass into submission and finally after another half hour, and five more releases from Shinji, she felt herself about to burst.

"Ahhhhhh, here I come Shinji," she warned. "Oh my Goddddddddd!" She finally came her monster of a load into Shinji's ass as Shinji got his sixth release, their screams of estascy filled the empty apartment as both teens colapsed onto the floor. Asuka pulled her softening penis out letting all the cum ooze from Shinji's aching anus, she then crawled over to the dark haired boy and wrapped him in a loving embrace.

"Wow Ikari who knew you'd actually be useful to me?" she said.

"Yeah…" was all the tired teen could say at the moment.

"So did you enjoy making my day better?" she asked stroking his tear stained cheek.

"Every minute of it," Shinji said truthfully.

"Good, because I'm anticipating another bad day tomorrow and I could use some help." Asuka told him seductivly. "Who knows, mabey _you'll _have a bad day tomorrow and you might need my help."

Shinji smiled inwardly. "I might enjoy that." he said as he felt his eyes get heavy. "Asuka, what did you mean when you said we had a relationship?"

Asuka felt her heart skip a beat as she searched for an answer, finally after minutes of silence she muttered "W-Well I thought it was obvious by now."

"What was?" Shinji asked.

"That I…liked you and stuff." Asuka said shyly. "I mean I've liked you since forever but….well you know my condition and…"

Shinji silenced her with a kiss and smiled. "I like you too Asuka." He stated. Asuka then smiled dreamily as she planted another kiss on him. As she did, though, she felt something happen.

"Shinji?"

"Yeah?"

"It got up again."

Shinji looked down at his lover and notice that indeed she was up and ready again. "Don't worry Asuka, I'll take care of it." Shinji said as he grabbed it and began to move down.

"S-Shinji I-…ahh!"


End file.
